SignificANTly Depressing
by Kristiney
Summary: Olive finds out that Chyna and Fletcher are dating, and can't believes what she sees. One-shot revolving around SignificANT Other. Written before the real plot was known xD


**So this is just a little one-shot, kind of about the episode coming out. I am just being kind of angsty about it so yeah...I will try to update my other story soon ;) **

**I do not own A.N.T. Farm :P (if i did I would not make Chyna ever like Fletcher xD)**

* * *

I was pathetic. Crying in the rain about a boy that had been my best friend since Kindergarten. I felt like the girl in one of those sad romantic comedies, which should have just move on, but evidently I couldn't. I just…couldn't.

Earlier today was a normal day. Well, normal-ish, until…let's just start from the very beginning.

I usually woke up at exactly 6:30 A.M, to leave me enough time to have a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and get to school 30 minutes early, but today I had a nightmare. As I was in my dream I wanted it to end well, so I kept venturing further until my mom came in the room, shouting.

"Olive, wake up! It's 7:30, and you are going to be late!"

I groggily opened my eyes, and jumped out of bed. I skipped the shower, and breakfast, and quickly got dressed. Two minutes later, my mom drove me to school. It was only five minutes 'til the bell rang, so I was running. As I approached the A.N.T. Farm, I heard two voices laughing and having a fun time. I would know those voices anywhere. I hid around the corner, listening to the voices.

"So," Chyna said in a girly voice, "You know how you always wanted to go out with me but I always turned you down?"

"Yeah?" Fletcher said stupidly happy.

"Well I've been thinking. You really like me, and when you saved me, I may have developed some,"

"YEAH?" He interrupted.

"Feelings for you, too." Chyna finished.

I cringed. _Is this some sort of joke? Chyna and Fletcher?_ I puked a little in my mouth.

"So you want to go out with me, maybe?" Fletcher said shyly.

I peeked into the room and saw Chyna smiling and nodding her head.

"Sure I will!" She replied.

Fletcher jumped off the couch with his fists in the air screaming, "YES!"

Chyna giggled, and got up and hugged him.

I really did _not_ feel like watching this. So maybe I did like Fletcher a little bit. I guess there was no hope for me now that Chyna, the love of his life, had said yes to him. I decided to suck it up, and walk into the room.

"Hey C-Chyna, hey F-Fletcher." I stammered, my throat feeling tight.

"OLIVE. Guess what just happened?" Chyna squealed. Fletcher did not acknowledge me, just stared at Chyna with a dopey smile instead.

"Oh, uh, what?" I said trying to hide the fact that her and Fletcher dating was a surprise.

"Fletcher and I are dating! You don't mind do you?"

I looked to the ground. _Did I mind? YES! _But I would never tell them.

"Of course I don't mind! You guys are my best friends. I'm glad you're together! Ha, ha." I said rather, _not_, convincingly.

Fletcher finally took his eyes away from Chyna to look at me with those big, blue eyes, just as the bell rang. It was time for the first class of the day. Now it was time to see Fletcher and Chyna, Flyna as I so dubbed them, sit together and make googly eyes, and hold hands. I tried to stop the urge to puke up blood.

After enduring the first two classes with Flyna being all lovey-dovey, it was time for lunch. I was sure this was just going to get worse.

Fletcher, Chyna, and I were sitting at a table, with them holding hands and me sitting on the opposite side.

"So Chyna, you want to go to the movies with me later today?" Fletcher said meekly. He shyly looked at her. She looked back at him, and replied, "Sure, I'd love to."

They continued to stare at each other totally forgetting I was there. I picked up my food and walked away. It was no surprise that they didn't notice I left.

It was the same story all day. They got closer and I got pushed further away. As the last bell rang, I caught up to Fletcher.

"Hey Fletcher, ready to go home?" I smiled. We always walked home together since we lived on the same street.

He looked at me with a distant expression.

"Oh, uh, sorry, going to walk with Chyna. She _is_ my girlfriend after all."

Just like that he walked away. Discarding the tradition we did everyday, like he didn't even care.

I ran outside, into the cold, autumn rain with no coat, or umbrella. It may not have been the smartest thing I had done, but somehow the rain made me feel a slight bit better. I started to cry, sitting on a rock with my arms hugging my legs.

So now that brings us right where I am now. Crying in the rain like in a sad romantic comedy. I looked up, as the rain slid down my face, hiding my tears. _I should really be happy for Fletcher and Chyna. Maybe right now he's with her, but one day, maybe; just maybe it could be me. _

* * *

**Hopefully Olive is jealous in the actual episode, and I know that Chyna and Flecther DO break up, I just...hope that they actually show Olive liking Fletcher xD That would make my life. :P (i have a sad life, okay? xD)**


End file.
